The Search for Mumu
by sweetmac05
Summary: Mimi looses something very near and dear. MimiRoger, Mark, Mumu. Written for SpeedRent Challenge 56.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Search for Mumu**  
Author: **Brittany**  
Feedback: **Is love**  
Pairing: **Mimi/Roger, Mark**  
Word Count: **501 words**  
Rating: **PG to PG-13**  
Genre: **Romance/Adventure I 'pose**  
Summary: **Mimi looses something very near and dear**  
Notes: **Blah…de blah. Yay Mark! That is all.**  
Special Thanks:** elvensorceress, who is just cool like that**  
Spoilers: **None, unless you didn't know that Mark's weird**  
Warnings: **They say 'hell'. Is that bad? There's also burning wiggly-eyes**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own RENT, but I do own Mumu!

**AVAVAVA**

"Roger…Roger get UP!"

The groggy musician groaned and rolled over as a frantic Mimi tore apart his room. She huffed as he turned away, and threw a pillow at his head.

"Roger help me…please!" With a sigh Roger cracked opened one eye and then the other.

"'choownt?" He mumbled, face still pressed within his own pillow. Mimi sniffled and rubbed at her eyes as they teared up.

"I can't find my Mumu!" She fell onto the bed and bawled as though it was the end of the world. Roger, of course, was confused.

"What the hell is a Mumu?"

"My Cat! My beautiful baby cat, which I've had since…well…forever!"

Roger furrowed his brow, thinking. Mimi didn't have a cat. Unless…

"You mean that ball of yarn that you knotted up and super glued those wiggly eyes on?"

This earned him a sharp hit to the back of the head. "You're so mean! I poured all of my second grade heart and soul into making that cat!"

Roger winced and rubbed the back of his head, sitting up and sighing as Mimi sat dejectedly at the foot of his…their bed. She was in the middle of moving into his and Mark's apartment, and had probably put 'Mumu' in the wrong box.

"C'mon, I'll help you look," Roger gave in, rolling out of bed and pulling on the closest pair of pants. Mimi grinned, hopping up and dancing about, then grabbed Roger's hand and pulled him out the door.

"I'm sure I just left her somewhere in my apartment. It shouldn't take long to find her!" Mimi happily chirped. They disappeared downstairs to begin looking.

**VAVAVAV**

It must've been hours later when they finally gave up, collapsing on Mimi's couch among overturned boxes and scattered papers.

Mimi sighed, wrapped in Roger's arms and leaning back against his chest.

"I guess I'll never have my Mumu again…"

Roger's arms tightened around her, and he rested his chin on her head. "Well, you have a Roger…whose feeling very overworked, by the way."

Mimi grinned, "Then I guess we'll have to give him a reward…"

Needless to say, the mystery of Mumu's disappearance was soon forgotten.

**AVAVAVA**

Back at the loft Mark was sitting on his bed, locked in a staring contest with our very wiggly friend. It was very scary, the wiggly-eyed yarn…thing…, and Mark wondered how to rid himself of it. His past attempts to drop it in the trash and off the balcony had been unsuccessful, and somehow the yarnball found its way back into the loft.

"Curse you yarn-thing!" He growled at it, picking it up gingerly and dropping it in the middle of the loft's floor, "It shall be the fire treatment for you!"

Not sure how to light it on fire without burning down the building, he lit it with a spare match and threw it over the edge of the balcony, where it fell to a burning death and would (he hoped) never be heard of again.

Mimi would get over it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Why?  
Author: Brittany  
Feedback: Is Love  
Pairing: Mimi/Roger, Mark  
Word Count: 496  
Rating: PG-13 for a dirty Mark-Mouth (unless you wanna call it R, but I don't think so)  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: Why Mark killed Mumu  
Notes: Ok, I promise, this is my last fic with Mumu in it (unless you guys wanna see more)  
Special Thanks: To whoever created Breyers Chocolate ice cream.  
Spoilers: You should know about Mumu. Check out my LiveJournal to see a pic.  
Warnings: F-bomb  
Disclaimer I don't own RENT

**VAVAVAV**

"I know you killed her," Mimi slipped onto the table to sit by Mark, who was eating a bowl of cereal. A white eyebrow was raised, and he chewed and swallowed before asking Mimi what she meant. The dancer smiled sadly and continued.

"Mumu. I know you murdered Mumu." Mark coughed and choked on the spoonful he had just swallowed, and Mimi rubbed his back gently. When the coughing subsided Mark stared at his friend, glasses askew, and opened his mouth to speak.

"What the hell brought that up?"

Mimi lifted a mangled knot of yarn in front of his face. Mark gulped. "I found it slipped halfway under your door. I knew you never liked her, and on days when I would find my poor kitty beaten even worse than she had been, I'd also find bits of yarn on your shirt. My question is…why, Mark?"

"I…I don't know. That thing is alive, Mimi. And it's really fucking scary. Plus I have this thing with yarn, Mimi, and I'm really afraid of it."

"What happened?" Mimi leaned in, suddenly interested. Mark glared.

**AVAVAVA**

_A 13 year old Mark sat on his front porch, bored. Collins was out at some ceremony for his grades (He had been molded into a model citizen early on), and Roger was locked in his room for some reason or another. His parents were out at a dinner, and had left him some ramen noodles and knitting supplies—his mother insisting it would make the evening fly by._

_Sooner or later Mark gave in and grabbed the knitting needles—which were accompanied by about 5 large balls of different colored yarn. Since he didn't know shit about knitting, Mark just used the needles to start knotting random strings of yarn. His other problem was that Mark liked to walk around while knitting, and pretty soon yarn was everywhere._

_Oblivious Mark stepped on and tripped over one a random cat toy ball. Entangling himself in yarn he twisted and flipped around, trying to get loose but only succeeding in suspending himself upside down._

_Poor Mark was scared, had a headache, and wondered how the hell they got a cat toy._

_He hung there for a little more than 2 hours, until Roger burst in talking about how he snuck out and let Mark down. Laughing, of course._

**VAVAVAV**

Mimi stared, mouth open, for a few seconds, then giggled. This continued until she finally burst into full out laughing.

Mark glared, "What's so bad?"

"You were a pretty fucked up kid."

"Yeah, you know what? That's why your cat got killed."

"I think I might have to forgive you since your excuse is a traumatizing childhood experience. Just, don't kill any more of my toys." With that she kissed Mark on the forehead and stood, walking out of the room.

Mark looked at the knot of yarn that Mimi left behind, shuddered, and ran out of the room. That was enough of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Birth...  
Author: Brittany  
Feedback: Please?  
Pairing: Ummm...none  
Word Count: 442  
Rating: PG...aw, this could be G.  
Genre: Humour  
Summary: Mimi can't get a pet...so she makes her own. The birth of a familiar face.  
Notes: I just BARELY caught this one. Yay for having thirty minutes before going to the 'Shop'!  
Special Thanks: To...Everyone! I love you all! D  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

Note: I got some reviews asking about my livejournal. I'm very sorry that:

This took so long. I do write new chapters for this story, and I couldn't find this chapter that I had already written.

I didn't supply a livejournal address. You see, the stuff at the beginning of each chapter is just the stuff that is required at the time of entry, and that I didn't take off. So, my livejournal is: sweetmac05. I never use it, so there's not much there.

**AVAVA**

"Mama, can I have a kitty?"

8 year old Mimi Marques stared at her mother (who was currently making lunch) with wide eyes. She had waited all morning to ask this.

"No Mimi, your father is allergic to animal hair. I told you that. Now, go play, I don't want you around while I'm using knifes," She brandished a very large knife and started cutting chicken into identical slivers. Mimi huffed and stomped out of the room.

**AVAVA**

She was sitting on her bed a few hours later when the idea came to her. If she couldn't have a pet…why not make one? Mimi jumped up and quickly searched for all the supplies she would need.

**AVAVA**

"Ok, Role call. Yarn?" Mimi was holding a small notepad and looked at all the supplies before her.

Check.

"Wiggly eyes?"

Check.

"Superglue?"

Check.

"Scissors?"

Check.

Mimi grinned…almost evilly. "Then we're ready to make some magic."

**AVAVA**

"Mama, look! I have a kitty!"

Mimi's mother groaned, put down the knife, and slowly turned around. "Mimi, I TOLD you, your father is…OH DEAR LORD!" She held a hand to her heart and gasped.

Mimi was covered in bits of yarn, and her hands were super glued together. In the crook of her arm was the just about ugliest thing Mrs. Marques had ever seen. Mimi had knotted up one of her red balls of yarn and tied a small braid at the bottom, knotting the end as well. She had then proceeded to superglue wiggly eyes on, rather slanted and awkward looking. On its top she had cut some yarn into, she could only guess ear, shapes and glued those on as well.

Mimi looked pleased with herself and set the…thing on the television set, running over so her mother could help unstuck her hands. "I named her Mumu, Mama! See, now we're Mama, Mimi, and Mumu!"

Mrs. Marques couldn't help but smile, and she lifted Mimi into her arms. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and then you can play with…erm…Mumu."

**AVAVA**

One might wonder what happened to bring Mumu to life that one afternoon. Mark Cohen sure did, after proclaiming on many accounts that "that thing is alive!" and "It's after me, Mimi!"

Some say it got struck by lightning. Others assume that the television sparked it, bringing life. Others believe that it was alive in the first place. We may never know…but the only sure thing is that Mumu is forever.

**AVAVA**

Mark Cohen sighed as he slipped into bed. The Mumu incedent was over, he had finally defeated his nemesis. He could finally sleep…

Mark rolled over and screamed.

He…erm…She….uh…

It's Back!!!!


End file.
